I do love you
by NinetailedPanther
Summary: Kyle has always loved Stan, does he know that stan loves him back, this is my first story let alone song fic, please be nice Style rated T to be safe for later chapters


_**His name is Stan, he is all that I am… all that I live for. We first laid eyes on each other in kindergarten, and ever since, we have always been side by side. Just Stan's smile alone ties my stomach into a knot of butterflies, his touch makes my heart flutter **_

_**He's perfect in every way…**_

_Drew looks, at me _

_I, fake a smile so he won't see _

_That I want, and I'm needing _

_Everything that we should be_

I sat in class boredly as I was barely listening Mr. Garrison's his lesson, I didn't notice Stan looked at me, he gained my attention when he chuckled lightly

"you aren't paying attention either huh?" he asks in a whisper

"nope" I reply back with no enthusiasm while I mentally squealed at his smile and laugh

"so I guess copying homework is out of the question" he says causing me to laugh quietly

"is the something you two would like to share with the class" Mr. Garrison asks with his hand on his hips

"no" we both said in unison

Just then the bell rang and we all gathered our books and left for lunch freeing me and Stan from Mr. Garrison's lecture I slow down a bit as we walk so I could get a good view of Stan's ass as I bit my lip without thinking

_I bet she's beautiful_

_that girl he talks about _

_And she's got everything _

_That I have to live without _

Stan dropped by my locker like he always did after lunch

"hey I'm gonna be with Wendy after school today"

"ok?" I say trying not to look or sound as disappointed as I really am

"I just wanted to tell you so you won't be….." I cut him short as I close, more like slammed, my locker

"It's fine" I lied as I smiled at him "we'll you can come over some other time" I say as I walk away off to the next class

Stan sighed and got his stuff before going to class

_Drew talks, to me _

_I, laugh cause it's so damn funny_

_That I can't even see _

_Anyone when he's with me _

_He says he's so in love _

_He's finally got it right _

_I wonder if he knows _

_he's all I think about at night_

Stan poked me just as I was about to fall asleep causing me to glare at him until I realized who poked me, my expression softened as I waited for him to speak

"you don't want to be like Cartman and have to suck Mr. Garrison's balls after class for sleeping in it do you?" he joked causing me to hold back a laugh

"oh by the way….." I calmed my self so I could listen to him, as soon as he saw I was paying attention to him he spoke again "… sorry about not being able to come over today, it's just that Wendy wants to see a movie, and I'd do anything to spend time with Wendy….." I cut him off for the second time today

"I'm not mad" I said with a fake smile, it was true I was no longer mad…… at Stan, yes I hated Wendy…. And with a passion I had no idea why Stan dated her, she was so annoying and braty and….. I sighed at my thoughts, I just really hated her, ok?

Stan smiled "you sure?" he asks only getting the reply of a nod. I look forward again he looks forward as well both plunging into the world of boredom… or in my case another fantasy of Stan

_He's the reason for the tear drops on my guitar _

_The only thing that keeps me wishing on a whishing star_

_He's the song, in the car_

_I keep singing don't _

_Know why I do _

At the end of class as I gathered my books I noticed Wendy had found her way to Stan as she wrapped her arms around her boy toy and kissed him, what was worse I had to walk past them to get out of the room

I sighed as my books were placed against me chest, my arms supporting them up, and started to walk I watched Wendy as I saw her eyes open. Sure, her eyes seemed friendly to everyone else but to me, it was a monstrous glare from the core of bloody hell itself. She was probably manically laughing at me mentally

I sighed once again as I continued to walk, in my dreams I had seen Stan dump her into hell's reject corner more than a thousand times, but I knew that would never happen. I lightly smile, because seeing him happy made me happy even if he wasn't with me, and I knew, that would never happen either

_Drew walks by me _

_Can he tell that I can't breathe _

_And there he goes _

_So perfectly_

_The kind of flawless I wish I could be _

_She better hold him tight_

_Give him all her love _

_Look in those beautiful eyes _

_And know she's lucky cause… _

Stan had walked by me many times the rest of the day, I was surprised that he didn't stop me, because most of the time I held my breath so as not to, 1) admit I love him to no extent or 2) tell him to break up with the bitch from hell. If I said either he would either look at me in a 'wtf' way or he would laugh thinking that he was joking.

As he walked by I turned around finding myself look at his ass as he walked. I guess I hadn't realized I tilted my head as I happily watched him walk away, my eyes soon let themselves glare at my competition for Stan's attention , but I sighed and started to mutter to myself 'If he's happy, I'm happy" I continuously muttered that. But it didn't help it only made me hate Wendy more than I did before.

Lucky bitch

_He's the reason for the tear drops on my guitar _

_The only thing that keeps me wishing on a whishing star_

_He's the song, in the car_

_I keep singing don't _

_Know why I do _

_**I try to ignore this feeling I get when I'm around Stan, but…I can't, he has a girlfriend **_

_**And it's not me…**_

_So I drive home alone _

_as I turn out the lights_

_I'll put his picture down _

_and maybe get some sleep tonight _

I walked home without Stan, which felt so weird seeing as we always walked together, I just started to think, most of my thoughts of Stan, the rest of them being plans of pure hatred on how to kill that Stan hogger, when I got home I didn't say anything to my parents as I just walked up to my room

I sat on my bed after putting my back pack down, I laid down and looked at a picture on my night stand, it was a picture of me and him, we were leaning against each other nearly asleep, Cartman took it, he thought it was hilarious how gay we looked so he took a picture, I smiled

I felt my eyelids fall as sleep soon started to take me in, my dreams being the sweetest thing all day, but reality brought a single tear that fell as I let my dream be my reality, that would never last

_He's the reason for the tear drops on my guitar _

_The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart _

_He's the song _

_In the car_

_I keep singing _

_don't know why I do_

…_**It'll never be me, because I'm Kyle Broflouski, I'm in love with my super best friend **_

_He's the time taken up _

_But there's never enough _

_And he's all that I need to fall into _

_**Do I smile that we're best friends, or cry because that's all we'll ever be?**_

_Drew looks at me _

_I, fake a smiled so he won't see_

…_**..and nothing more **_


End file.
